


A Breath of Fresh Air

by K_blair



Category: The Fosters
Genre: Hurt, Love, Moving On, Opening Up, Other, Recovery, Threats, Trusting, ❤️ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_blair/pseuds/K_blair
Summary: Liam returns. He threatens Callie, who can’t tell anyone what is going on.





	1. In The Alley

CALLIE’S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

 

"Okay. Yeah I'm almost home. Yeah I know. Okay.  I love you too."

I slid my phone into my back pocket and kept walking. I had to be home in time to help Lena with her dinner party-something, I have to admit, I wasn't looking forward to. 

I walked past a group of guys in the alley , ignoring the suggestive comments they made towards me. Guys could be such creeps. I caught sight of one of their faces and stumbled. I felt all the air leave my body as I stared at him. 

Liam. He started walking towards me. 

Run! I told myself. Get away from here!  
But I couldn't move. It was as if I was frozen to the spot. When I finally got my fleeting senses together, I whirled, ready to bolt. 

But I was blocked by his friends, who made a predatory circle around me. I swallowed hard, trying to clear my face of all fear. 

Liam walked over to me, face drawn into a frightening scowl–one I knew all too well. 

There was nowhere to go. I fought back tears at the realization. I was as defenseless as I was before, years ago.

He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and leaned his face into mine. 

Do you realize," he growled. "How much trouble you got me into with this rape charge?"

Shaking, I glared at him. "Huh. Really?Maybe next time you'll think before you force someone to have sex with you then." I spat.

His eyes flashed and I suddenly found myself flying, getting pinned to a wall. I cried out as my head cracked off of it. Tears streamed down my face in pain and fear.

"Shut up about it." He said slowly. "Or I might just give YOUR new family some trouble. You didn't care about getting mine into it."

I wrenched myself free of his grip, head spinning from the force in which I'd hit it.

"Don't you DARE threaten me! " I yelled. "And especially not my family. After all you've done to me you need to stay out of my life. Now."

I pushed through two of his freaking idiot minions. One of them grabbed my arm. 

"Let her go." Liam said before I had time to punch the guy. "She'll learn her lesson. Since apparently it isn't sinking in."

I ran for home.

*****

My head throbbed as I walked through the door, forcing a smile at Stef. She saw right through it. 

"Have you been crying? What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing." I told her, waving away her concern. My allergies kick up during the change of seasons."

Staff arched an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced.

"Your allergies." She repeated. "Right." She didn't push it though, thankfully.

She just squeezed my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me whenever? About anything?"

I nodded and she smiled, walking away.

I joined Lena in the kitchen. She too must have noticed my puffy eyes because her face scrunched, like it usually did in worry and she opened her mouth to say something. I saw Stef shake her head at her, and Lena closed her mouth, pretending not to have noticed.

I worked quietly beside Lena, listening to her chatter. I couldn't stop thinking about Liam and his threats. Would he really hurt my family? Stef and Lena? Jude? Mariana or Jesus? I swallowed. Or Brandon?

Lena was talking about her boss, laughing. I chuckled with her, though I had no clue what she was talking about exactly.

I dropped the carrots and potatoes I just chopped into the boiling pot of water on the stove. 

I winced. The throbbing of my head just kept increasing. Trying not to rub it I started making my way over to the medicine cabinet. Hopefully we weren't out of Tylenol. 

"Are you alright?" Lena asked me, walking over.

"Yeah I'm f-" I suddenly  became overwhelmed with such dizziness.

I saw Lena saying something but I couldn't hear what it was over the deafening sound of my heartbeat in my ears. 

"I-I'm alright." I managed to mumble before the world went black.


	2. Help Us Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie tells Stef and Lena what happened. Brandon overhears and pays Liam a visit. But things take a turn for the worse when a rock is thrown through Callie’s window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!

My eyes fluttered open and I winced, immediately closing them against the light. 

"Callie, love?" 

I recognised Stef's voice and slowly opened my eyes. The blurs in front of me slowly formed into Stef and Lena's worried faces. That's when I remembered what happened. I must have passed out. Probably a concussion from Liam slamming me against a wall. Jerk.

"Are you alright?" Stef asked, laying a hand on my knee.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said, getting to my feet. Big mistake. My head swirled and I topped over, hand clamped over my mouth, trying to fight the nausea.

Stef's arms were around me.

"Easy, love. Easy."

I obeyed and sat back down. I braced for the inevitable interrogation.

"How did this happen, Callie?" Stef asked, almost on cue.

"I fell."

"And hit the BACK of your head?"

I shrugged. "I fell on my back."

Stef just looked at me. I glanced away, blinking back tears.

Just tell them! I told myself. Let them know what they're up against! They need to know what's going on!

No. It was too risky. What if he found out I told??

"Callie." Stef said sternly. 

She gently grabbed my face, turning my head so I was looking at her.

"Callie, I know you're lying. Now, if someone hurt you. You need to tell us. Help us help you."

I swallowed hard. And made a split second decision. I had to tell them.

"I-I ran into Liam." I admitted.

Lena's eyes widened, shocked. Stef just looked angry.

"He and his buddies cornered me in an alley. He said I got him into a lot of trouble with the rape charge. I told him that he shouldn't have done it then. He threw me against the wall (I cracked my head off it really hard) and he hinted that if I didn't drop the rape charge, he'll come here. And get revenge."

Stef pulled me into a hug and I burried my face into her shoulder. 

"We'll get him, love. I'll do everything I can. He won't hurt you if I have anything to do about it."

"Wait, LIAM did this to you?" 

I looked up to see Brandon standing there, obviously having had evesdropped. 

Fuming, he turned on his heel and grabbed his car keys, before storming outside. 

I looked at Stef and Lena. "Moms if he does anything, it'll just make it worse!"

Lena jumped to her feet. "I got him." She said, before rushing outside.

We could hear her yelling something to him outside, before rushing in a few moments later. 

"He's gone." She said, out of breath. "I couldn't catch up to him."

No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. I burried my face into my hands and started to cry silently. No...

"Hey hey hey." Stef grabbed me by the shoulders and leaned down to talk into my ear. 

"It's alright, Callie. It's fine. You hear me? We'll fix this."

*****

I shot to my feet as Brandon walked through the door. I stormed over to him, totally prepared to give him a piece of my mind. 

Stef beat me to it. 

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" She yelled. "You need to consider how this is going to effect other people!"

"What are you talking about?" Brandon said. "I made sure he wasn't going to come around here anytime soon!"

"No." I spat, jumping in. "You just riled him up. Way to freaking go, Brandon."

He grabbed my arm as I tried to storm past him.

"Callie." He said softly. "I just want to-"

You've done enough." I snapped. "Thanks to you, he knows I told you guys!" I jerked free and ran upstairs.

I sat on my bed, fuming. He was such an IDIOT. What did he honestly think he was going to accomplish? I'm not going to be able to go anywhere alone now. He'll be waiting for me. A tear slid down my cheek and I didn't bother wiping it away.

Suddenly, it was as if the air around me exploded. And I suddenly found myself in a spray of shattered glass. Something hard slammed into my side. I screamed, curling into a ball, sheltering myself from the sharp fragments.

"Callie?" I heard someone yell, coming upstairs. 

Stef burst through my bedroom door.

"Callie, love? Oh my gosh."

I felt myself being pulled from the mess of glass. I saw a large rock on the floor. Probably what hit my side. 

Stef grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of my room. She pushed me towards Lena, who had rushed upstairs.

"Stay with Lena." Stef told me, pulling out her gun. "I'm going to see if I can go find him if he didn't leave already."

She ran downstairs and I heard the front door slam.

Stef pushed me towards the bathroom. "What in the world happened?" She asked me, pushing me down so I was sitting on the edge of the tub. She leaned over me to examine my cuts. 

"Someone th-threw a rock through my window." I said quietly, still shaken up.

"Oh Callie..."

I hissed as she cleaned my cuts. "Was it Liam?" She asked me. 

I nodded. "Who else would do this?"

She noticed where I was holding my side. "Did the rock actually HIT you?" She asked angrily.

"Lena I'm fine. It's only-"

She ignored me and pushed my hand away. She pulled my shirt up to look at it. I took the chance to get a look at it as well. 

It looked pretty bad. The cut wasn't deep, but it was surrounded by a huge, yellowing bruise.

"It looks worse than it is." I said in response to Lena's worried expression. 

She looked doubtful. I winced as she examined the area around it with gentle fingers.

"You are so lucky he missed your head." She said. "It could have seriously injured you or even had killed you."

I nodded. "I'm so scared Lena." I whispered, starting to cry. "What if he comes back?" 

She pulled me into a hug, laying her cheek against mine. 

"Stef will take care of it." She assured me. He won't get away with this."

She stroked my hair as I cried into her chest. "Trust me Callie." She told me. "We will fix this."

I nodded into her chest, before pulling back. She kissed my forehead as Stef came into the bathroom, breathless. 

"He's gone. He must have took off immediately. The coward."

She must have noticed my expression. "Don't worry, love. We know where he lives. I'll get him."

"Ok." I said eventually. I trusted Stef with my life. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"I can't do anything until tomorrow." Stef told me. "It's too late tonight to do anything. I'm going to gather the rest of you kids and we're all going to sleep in the living room so I can keep track of you all."

*****

Everyone was asleep. The living room was filled with the sound of snoring and heavy breathing. I stood up quietly, as not to wake anyone and walked upstairs to use the bathroom. 

I paused at the top of the stairs at the sight of a dark figure. I opened my mouth to scream as I realised who it was. 

"Make one noise and I'll blow your head off." Liam threatened. I stared at the gun that was pointed between my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like it so far! Comments and feedback would be more then welcome! <3


	3. Show no fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes Callie. And Stef frantically searches for her. And she’s not going to stop until she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that I actually update a lot. But that should be good for you guys right? I just have a lot going on and writing is like an escape so I end up doing a lot of it. I’d love to hear what you think!

"L-Liam." I whispered. "You don't need to do this. Put down the gun."

His eyes were dark and I knew there was no reasoning with him.

"No Callie." He said. "You are coming with me." 

I fought back tears, trying to keep my composure.  Show no fear...show no fear...show no fear...

*****

I stumbled as he shoved me roughly into the house. This could not be happening. Stef will find me, I told myself. She'll get me out of this. And I had faith that she would.

He pushed me into a room, where he tied me to a bed. I gasped in pain at how tight he pulled the knots around my wrists and ankles. 

When he was done he just looked at me. He had a grin of accomplishment plastered across his face and I wanted desperately to be able to wipe it off. No matter what he thinks in his delusional mind, he didn't win. He has no control over me. 

I stared back at him, looking into his eyes. I smirked. 

"You act all tough and like you hate me." I said "But it sure as hell looks like you just can't get enough of me."

My head snapped back as he punched me in the jaw. I nearly gagged at the metallic taste of blood that filled my mouth but I made no sound. Show no fear...show no fear...show no fear...

*****

Stef's POV

He took her.  
The thought nearly took my breath away but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I had to find her. And I wasn't going to stop looking until I did. I know everything he had done to her. What he was capable of. And if there is a single  mark on Callie when I find her, he was going to pay dearly.

*****

Callie's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut. Please Lord, no, I thought. Not again. Please not again. I couldn't watch as he took his clothes off in front of me. I couldn't face the reality of what he was about to do. He cupped my cheek. 

"You're so beautiful Callie." He said, smiling. "God it's been so long since we've done this."

"W-WE didn't do anything." I told him. "YOU were the one who raped me. I didn't want it then and I don't want it now."

I bit back a scream as he punched me in the gut. 

I felt the cool metal of the gun as it was pressed against my cheek. 

"I know you're just going to accuse me of rape again." He growled. "So you're going to tell me you want it. Or get your head blown off. Your choice."

Show no fear...show no fear...show no fear...I could feel myself shaking. "I-I..." The gun was pressed deeper into my cheek. 

"Okay okay....I want it." I whispered. The tears that I've been holding back for hours finally fell. And I showed my fear. I sobbed.

He slapped me. "I didn't hear you. You know better than to mumble."

"I want it." I said loudly, feeling dirty, tainted. Tears blurred my vision as I tried not to let any more of them fall. There was only so much fear I could allow him to see.

He grinned. Then I closed my eyes and blocked the world out as I was forced to let him do whatever he wanted to me.

*****

Stef's POV

Where could he have taken her? I've been searching for twelve hours with no leads. My poor Callie. Who knows what he's doing to her right now. I was going to freaking kill him.

My cellphone rang, interrupting my thoughts. It was Lena.

"Yeah Love?" I asked.

"Are you, uh, planning on coming home anytime soon, hon?" She sounded tired.

"Once I find Callie I'll come home."

"Don't you think you should take a break?"

"No actually. Rest isn't my top priority right now. Getting our daughter back is."

"But you need some time to-"

"No Lena I don't!" I shouted.

She fell silent and I immediately felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "But you don't understand. Depending on what his intentions are with her,  whether or not he's on the run, every hour we take to find them is another hour for him to take her further away from us. I can't stop looking, Love."

"I understand." Lena said. "And it's ok I know you're stressed. Just take care of yourself ok?"

"Don't worry about me, Love." I assured her. "I'll be fine. You just stay with the kids. Especially Jude. You know how close they are."

"Of course. I love you. Please find our daughter, Stef."

"I will." I told her.

And I would. I was determined to do anything to get her back, no matter the cost.


	4. Of Course I Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Stef find Callie? If so what does she decide to do to Liam? If you really wanna know, read to find out. If not, read it anyways because it’ll be worth your time!

Callie's POV

My entire body ached. I was so beaten and battered that even breathing was painful. I didn't care about showing my fear anymore. I just wanted this all to end. I just wanted to go home. 

I shrank back into a ball as I heard the door being opened. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?? I'd drop the charge if he wanted me to. I'd do anything. 

Tears streamed down my face as he stroked my hair.  "Oh Callie." Can't you see that I love you?"

I didn't answer. He didn't love me. He loved my body. Sex. Feeding off my weakness. 

He slapped me repeatedly in the face. 

"I asked you a question!" He yelled. 

I still didn't answer. I just lied  there, tears streaming down my face as he lay blow after blow onto my broken body. Where are you Stef? 

That's when I finally gave up the hope that she was coming.

****** 

Stef's POV

"What is it Mike?" I asked into the phone, having answered on the first ring. 

"Stef he recently took out a loan on a isolated Cabin. He might be there."

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. "Ok. I'm on my way."

"Way for backup, Stef."

"I don't have time to waste. I'm going there now."

"No Stef you have to wait-"

I hung up on him. I didn't need backup. I was going to take care of him on my own.

******

Callie's POV

He slowly traced a finger along my thigh and I fought the urge to spit in his face. My wrists and ankles were in agony, bleeding from the ropes tied tight around them. 

He pressed his mouth over mine. 

"You ready for another round baby?" He whispered against my lips. I shook my head. "N-no. Please."

He just grinned. He slid a hand up my shirt and ran it up my stomach and rib cage.

"Oh But I'm ready." He laughed.

Tears streamed down my face as I braced for what he was about to do. With luck maybe he'll just kill me soon. So I can be free of this.

"Alright baby. Here we go..."

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears streamed down my face as he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him.

“No!” I sobbed, arching away. But he was so much stronger. I writhed in his grip as he started undoing my pants. 

“Please.” I begged, pleading with my eyes for him to show mercy. 

He kissed me, ignoring my pleas as his finger traced the inside of my thigh over my jeans

I cried harder, bracing myself.

It’ll be over soon. It’ll be over soon...

Suddenly there was a loud noise. I heard Stef's voice cut through the air and I cried harder in relief.

"Get away from my daughter, you bastard."

With a cry of rage, Liam lunges for his gun. Suddenly there was a loud BANG! And Liam screamed, holding his arm. It was gushing blood from the open bullet hole. 

Stef stomped on his hand as he again tried reaching again for his gun. Ignoring his cries, she kept her gun aimed at his head. I could see it in her eyes. The eternal debate on whether or not she was going to kill him. 

That's when Mike burst through the door. 

"Don't Stef." He told her. "He isn't worth it."

Stef didn't move. Liam looked up at her, true terror on his face for the first time. I didn't care how much she hurt him. But she wasn't actually going to KILL him was she?

"Stef. Come on." Mike said. "You don't really want Callie to see you take someone's life do you?"

Stef finally lowered her gun and I sighed in relief. Stef then roughly handcuffed him and he screamed in pain as his arm was jostled. 

Mike walked over to her. "I got this." He said, pulling him from her and shoving him towards the door.

Stef rushed over to me. "Oh baby." She said quietly, working on undoing my restraints. She got my wrists free and I gasped at the sudden blood-flow that rushed back into them. 

Once all the rope was cut, she wrapped me in a tight hug, rocking me gently from side to side. I buried my face into her chest, crying. She pressed her lips against my ear. 

"I'm so so sorry for taking so long." She whispered, kissing my temple. I just squeezed her harder. I was crying too hard to say anything, but I tried to put everything I had into the hug to tell her that it wasn't her fault. 

She came for me. Like I knew she would. 

"You came." I managed to choke out. That's when I felt her shaking against me and I knew that she had started crying too. 

I leaned into her, absorbing the comfort her hold had on me. She tightened her grip on me, holding the back of my head with one hand.

"Of course I came."


	5. It Was All Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie’s home. But is she going to recover emotionally? Is she going to discuss what’s on her mind?

I walked through the door and laughed as I was ambushed. The twins and Brandon and Jude and Lena all surrounded me in a hug. Tears sprang to my eyes with the joy of being back. 

"Hi guys." I said, grinning. 

Jude just clung to me. 

"Don't do that again, Callie." He whispered. "Go missing like that. I always hated it when you ran away and this was just ten times worse because you were with...him."

I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." Stef said, pulling me against her. "How dare you get kidnapped."

Everyone laughed and I rested my head against Stef's.

"Trust me." I said. "I'm not planning on doing that again."

Then I winced. My entire body ached. Stef must have noticed because she said, "Alright everyone, I'm gonna take Callie to bed. She needs to rest."

She helped me upstairs and into my bed. I sank into the mattress, stretching out my sore muscles and looked at her.

"Are you..." she started to say.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, which was a lie. 

Stef shook her head. "Callie, Love, you don't have to be afraid to show emotion. You can't be strong every second of every day.

I stared at my lap.

"Yes I do." I said quietly. "I can't show weakness. I have to be strong to prove that people can't hurt me. That I'm not something to be used. And Jude, I-I have to be strong for him. And for- for my..." I couldn't finish it. For my mom. I needed to make her proud. 

I struggled to hold back the tears. And I let my hair fall in front of my face, hiding my weakness from Stef. 

"Callie."

I felt her crawl beside me on the bed, lying next to me. She pulled me against her, and pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

"Love, you're the strongest person I know." She whispered against my forehead. "And emotion is not a sign of weakness. It's a sign of survival . That you made it through."

She pulled my hair behind my shoulder, getting rid of my shield. She then held my face so I was looking her in the eyes."

"Don't you let him make you think you're weak or pathetic, baby."

Images of what he made me do flashed through my head and tears fell from my eyes.

"B-but he..." My voice caught.

"But he what, Love? Whatever it was doesn't make you an awful person."

"Right before he-uh-f-forced himself on me, he told me to say I wanted it. And I did. I said it." I burst into tears "I let him–"

"YOU didn't let him do anything, Callie." Stef told me, wrapping me in a hug. "It was all him, Love, all him."

"I didn't fight back! I just closed my eyes and tried to enter a different reality. I let him-"

Stef pulled my face into her shoulder, stopping me from talking.

"You were TIED UP. You couldn't do anything. Don't ever allow him to make you think you did anything wrong."

Stef's POV

I held Callie as she cried, hating Liam more and more each passing second. She was so broken. Shattered. And it killed me to see it. She didn't trust anybody with her emotions, a heartbreaking realisation. 

I rocked her into me, holding her tightly as if I was trying to keep her from falling apart. 

Her body shook from the ferocity of her sobs. She finally gave up on trying to hold everything back. And I let her. Heaven knows she needed it. 

The door slowly opened and Lena made her way over to us. Her face fell when she saw Callie and she sat on the other side of her. She wrapped her arms around us both and that's how we sat for a very long time.


	6. I'll get you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police come and arrest Callie? What on earth for?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'll love to hear what you think! :)

I needed to get out of the house. I felt so confined and suffocated here. I just needed to get out and do something. Before I go crazy. Or drive someone else crazy.

I walked past Stef in the living room.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I made my way to the front door.

"Just for a walk."

Stef stepped in front of me, blocking me.

"You can't Callie." She said sternly.

"Why not? Liam's in PRISON. He can't hurt me now."

"Love, his 'friends' are still out there and they know what you look like and probably where you live. It's just...not a good idea."

Usually I would object, but she was right. And I never thought of that.

"Do you really think they'd come here?" I asked her. "To get back at us?"

Stef didn't answer right away. She ran her hand through her blond hair, thinking. 

"I honestly don't know, love. There's a good possibility."

"Then can't you arrest them?"

"For what, Callie? They didn't do anything directly to you. They weren't there when Liam...took you." 

She then looked at me. "They weren't there, right?" she said.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm willing to bet they knew about and and was all for it!"

Stef led me away from the door, probably thinking that with my annoyance, I'd run outside. She didn't need to worry. I wasn't going to go out and put myself in danger (Yes I know I tend to do that a lot. But I know what they're capable of) and it's not like I can arrest them myself.

"But we don't have PROOF of that, Love!" Stef said once we were in the living room. " We don't know how much involvement they have in this."

"Can't you interrogate them?"

"Don't worry, Love. Mike is working on that. I don't think I can leave you being you were taken from RIGHT IN THE HOUSE."

Stef looked angry as she said this. I could tell felt at fault for it.

"You can't honestly be blaming yourself." I told her, taking a step closer to her. "There was nothing you can do, Stef."

She nodded. 

"Still." she said, looking as if she was fighting tears. "It was my responsibility to protect you."

"And you did!" I told her.

"I didn't-"

"You found me, Stef. And because of you, I got out of there alive! You know as well as I do that he would've eventually killed me."

She was silent, considering this.

I smiled at her. She gave me one back, pulling me towards her. 

"You truly are a good person." She said, hugging me. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

*****

There was a knock on the door. 

"I got it." Stef told me, getting up. One hand rested on the gun I didn't even know she had in her back pocket. She really did think they will come.

Stef saw my expression. "It's just a precaution." she told me. "I doubt they dare come near you when I'm around."

I smiled as she made her way towards the door. They WOULD be pretty dumb if they came around with Stef (Who. Never. Left. My. Side) nearby. She almost KILLED Liam. If they were smart, they'd stay away.

I heard faint conversation. I didn't seem to be in danger, so walked out to see who was out the door. It was two police officers. Once they saw me, they pushed through Stef and approached me. 

Instinctively, I walked over to Stef. "What is this about?" She asked. "You can't just come in here and-" 

They interrupted her.

"Callie Jacobs Foster." They told me. "You are under arrest."

I felt the air whoosh out of me as I gaped as Stef.

"For what?!" Stef asked angrily.

"Prostitution." They told her, taking out a pair of cuffs and reaching for me. 

Stef pushed me behind her.

"Like hell you are." she looked outraged. "Is this a joke? Prostitution? She was RAPED."

"That's usually the excuse."

"Stef." I said as they succeeded in pulling me out from behind her and got the cuffs on my wrist.

"Where are you taking her?" Stef demanded.

"Juvie."

"They're find me there!" I told Stef. "They'll-"

Stef pulled my head towards her so that she was whispering directly into my ear. 

"This is just a scare tactic probably Liam's lawyers came up with." she told me. "They got nothing. I'll get you out. But in the meantime, don't talk to ANYONE when you're in there. Don't tell anyone who you are." she kissed my temple.

"Stef." I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek. She wiped it away. 

"Just do as I tell you, baby. Don't trust anyone. Don't-" she cleared her throat. "Just DON'T fall asleep, okay? Don't accept anything from anyone. I'll bring you food when I visit you tomorrow."

They began dragging me away, reading my rights.

"I love you." She called after me. "I'll get you out!"


	7. Inside Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie is in Juvie and gets pretty roughed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!

STEF'S POV

 

I got to the Juvenile Detention Center as fast as I could to see Callie. I had, as promised, the food I was going to bring her. I had called earlier to see how she was doing. They didn't tell me anything. There better not have a single scratch on her or someone was going to pay.

"I'm here to see Callie Jacobs Foster." I told the woman at the front desk nervously.

The woman checked her computer.

"It says here that Callie is not permitted any visitors."

"But that's ridiculous!" I told her. "I'm her mother!"

"I'm just the messenger." the woman told me. " I don't make the rules."

"Does it saw WHY I am unable to see her?"

"I'm afraid not."

I felt my anger boiling inside of me. Callie hadn't eaten for twenty four hours and I couldn't even give her the food I brought her!

"Does Callie know that I can't see her today?"

"Nobody's told her, no"

"So you're just gonna let her think I bailed on her?" I spat

"We couldn't tell her and risk her getting angry and causing a commotion."

"Which she has every right to do!"

The woman just looked at me. 

"I am SORRY Miss Foster-"

"Mrs." I interrupted angrily.

The woman ignored me and continued. "But there is nothing I can do."

"Can you at least give her the food I brought her?"

"I'm afraid not."

"WHY," I said loudly. "Do you all have a vendetta against my daughter? She's done nothing wrong!"

"No one has a vendetta against your daughter." The woman said impatiently. "It isn't like she isn't being fed here. She has plenty of opportunity to eat."

"You don't understand!" I said. "Her life is in danger. Ther are people after her! She might have enemies she doesn't know about in here! She can trust no one! She hasn't slept for fear someone would attack her. She hasn't eaten because she doesn't trust that nothing was done to it. Can't you cut me some slack?"

The woman's eyes softened.

"What food did you bring her?"

"Just a sandwich and fruit. And an energy drink to help her stay awake."

The woman sighed. "I'll bring her the food."

I smiled in gratitude.

"Can I take it to her? She might not trust you. I told her not to accept food from anyone but me."

"I'm sorry." The woman said. "I can't. I would get in trouble if they even knew I was bringing her food. But you can trust me. I'll take it right to her."

I hesitated, before nodding. 

"While you're there, can you tell her WHY I didn't see her?"

She shook her head, obviously upset. 

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm already risking a lot."

"And I can't see her?"

"Not until her hearing tomorrow. I'm truly sorry."

"Right." I said quietly. "I understand."

I handed her the bag. "Thank you so much for doing this."

 

*****

 

Callie's POV

 

I stared at the bag that the woman was trying to secretly hand me.

"It's ok." The woman told me gently. "There's nothing wrong with it. You can trust me."

I paused, before reaching for it. I believed her.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

She smiled, nodding, before walking away.

I ate my food in secret, grateful to have something in my stomach, but upset nonetheless. Stef hadn't come to see me. To visit me. If it was because she wasn't allowed, surely someone would have told me that. 

I downed my energy drink. Hopefully this will help me stay awake yet another night. And with luck, I'd be back home tomorrow, sleeping in my own bed.

I was just so confused. I was seriously here for prostitution? On what grounds? I bet you Liam WAS behind this. HE probably knows people in here that, on his command, would attack me to teach me a lesson. I couldn't follow asleep tonight. I was exhausted, but it was critical that I stay awake and alert.

*****

It was late and I was exhausted. Everyone else around me was sleeping. 

You have to stay awake, I told myself. You can't fall asleep! 

But I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Well, nobody's awake anyways to hurt me, I thought, slipping into a deep sleep.

*****

I was jostled awake by someone on top of me. I cried out as a sharp blow was delivered to my stomach. I was kicked repeatedly in the side. Someone was attacking me. 

I shielded my neck and face, not bothering to fight back. I could tell there was more than one of them. I curled into a fetal position, just waiting for it to be over. I've been jumped before and it was easier to do this. But they were having none of it. I was pulled up by my hair and punched in my gut that was no longer protected. I realized they weren't going to stop unless someone stopped them.

"Help me!" I cried out, struggling against them. I was punched in the jaw.

"Shut up!" they told me. 

Just then, an armed guard burst in. "Okay break it up!"

I realized that it was the woman that gave me food.

Two men appeared and restrained the two guys that attacked me.

"What the hell happened?" The woman asked me when she saw my condition. I'm sure I looked terrible. Then something seemed to dawn on her.

"You fell asleep, didn't ya?"

I nodded and she sighed.

"Your mom took me this would happen." she said quietly, barely audible.

Wait, did she mean Stef?

"She was here?" I asked her.

The woman groaned. "Damn, I wasn't supposed to say anything." she said.

"Why didn't she come see me?"

"She wasn't allowed."

I felt relief flood into my system. Stef did come for me.

"Come on," she told me. "I have to take you to the infirmary. I'll put 24-hour protection on you." 

Nodding, I followed her. I just hoped I could go home after my hearing tomorrow.

 

*****

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hearing was in a few minutes. I knew Stef was going to freak when she saw my injuries. I had a large bruise on my face and a split lip. The other bruises she couldn't see (Thank God!) because they were hidden by my clothing. My entire body racked with pain. Between my new injuries and the not-yet-healed ones I've acquired from Liam...

Am armed guard tapped me on the shoulder. "It's time for your hearing." he told me gruffly. I nodded, following him into the courtroom.

The first thing I saw was Stef rushing over to me. 

"What the hell happened?" she said once she saw my face,

"Um..." I said quietly. "I fell asleep."

Stef looked outraged. "This is preposterous!" she said angrily.

"I'm fine." I assured her. "Really."

She pulled me in for a hug, holding me tightly."

"I came to see you yesterday." she whispered. "I tried, but I wasn't allowed. I-"

"I know." I told her . "It's ok."

Just then, the Judge walked in.

And after we all swore that we'd tell nothing but the truth, the hearing began.

"I now call the case of Callie Adams Foster." the Judge told us.

He looked at me. 

"Callie," he sighed. "How many timed do I have to see you in here?"

"I did nothing this time." I informed him.

He shook his head, ignoring my reply and continued.

"It says you are in here.." he checked his file. "Whoa for prostitution?" he frowned.

"Your Honor." my attorney spoke up. "My client was kidnapped at gunpoint from someone who has faced rape charges before. Callie never consented and she definitely didn't get paid for it. And," she gestured towards me.

"You can see that my client was attacked inside the facility by people on the inside obeying Liam's orders."

"Your Honor," Liam's attorney interjected. "The charges on my client were made BY Callie Adams Foster herself. And you cannot prove my client was behind those attacks."

The Judge held up his hand. 

"this case is ridiculous." he said. "Callie, you may go back home with your family." the gavel fell and I just smiled.

Stef pulled me into her, grinning at me.

"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you."


	8. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes yet again. What is she and Stef willing to do to get rid of him?

(Callie's POV)

 

My happiness didn't last long. I just stared at the text message, praying it was a dream.

"What is it Love?" Stef asked walking up beside me.

"Liam posted bail." I said quietly and he's walking around free."

"How the hell did he even get the OPTION of bail?" Lena asked from across the room.

Stef sighed. "They don't have evidence of him doing anything wrong."

"Seriously?" I said angrily. I pulled up my shirt, exposing the not yet wounds (not counting the bruises I got in Juvie).

"Isn't THIS enough evidence?" I spat.

I dropped my shirt and Stef's eyes softened.

"And," I added. "You walked in on me tied up and him about to hurt me!"

"But my testimony is irrelevant." she told me gently. "Because you're-"

"Because I'm your daughter." I finished, annoyed.

Stef just nodded and I groaned.

"So he just gets to walk around free?"

"Yes." Stef told me. "But you don't have to worry, I won't let him take you again."

That officially meant that she was never going to leave my side.

*****

It was late. No sign of Liam. Maybe he really was going to leave me alone. It seemed almost like wishful thinking, but I was worrying myself silly constantly fearing that he was going to pop out of nowhere.

"Callie, Love, may I talk to you?" Stef asked me.

"Um...yeah." I said after seeing her serious expression. She pulled me to the kitchen, the only room at the moment that was empty.

"So," Stef began. "I just-"

We were interrupted as Jesus and Haley barged into the kitchen, laughing.

With a sigh, Stef led me outside, so we could talk in the car.

"They lost sight of Liam." Stef said quickly, probably before she got too nervous to tell me.

I just stared at her. "He...what? How did..." I couldn't even finish the sentence because I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts together.

They don't know where he is, I realized.

"Hey," Stef said quietly, reaching over to grip my hand. "It's going to be okay, alright?"

I could only nod.

Stef squeezed my hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. “It’ll be alright.” She repeated, before getting out of the car. I followed her to the house, pondering the information she had just given me. Pondered it so much, in fact, that I guess i wasn't paying attention.

Stef suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to her.

"What-"

She clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh." she breathed into my ear. "I need you to get to the house as quietly as possible."

That's when I noticed the hooded figure lurking around outside the house window.

Oh my God...

He's here.

I nodded and Stef released me.

I ran silently towards the door, but was cut off by Liam.

NO! Dammit!

But I realized that he still didn't see me. He looked through the small window on the door, oblivious to me ten feet behind him. I slowly backed away, before sprinting over to stand, trembling behind a tree. 

I peered into the darkness. 

Where was he? He didn't see me did he? 

I gasped as someone grabbed me. A hand was placed over my mouth, silencing me. 

"It's just me." Stef whispered and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

She pulled me into her and I clung to her.

"H-he cut me off before I could go inside-"

"Shhh. I know." Stef breathed.

She started walking away just then, pulling out her gun.

"Wait here." She ordered me in a whisper.

I nodded.

"I'm serious, Callie. Stay here no matter what happens."

"Okay." I assured her, even though I knew that if the a situation presented itself where I would have to move, I would move.

I watched anxiously as Stef sneaked toward the house, gun ready. I prayed that she would stay safe and that we would both make it out of this without harm. We just had too. So we could finally move on and get past this.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to realize that Liam has spotted Stef and was making his way towards her until he was nearly upon her.

"Behind you!" I shrieked, not caring that I was giving away my hiding spot.

Stef whirled around, hearing me. But not in time.

Liam knocked her to the ground. Her gun fell from her grip and Liam kicked it out of the way. He pinned her to the ground as she struggled beneath him. 

And as he wrapped his hands around her throat, trying to cut of her oxygen, my mind flashed back to when I was the one beneath him. On the bed. Struggling to get him off of me.

Stef desperately tried to claw at his hands. But to no avail.

Without thinking (and not obeying Stef's command to stay put) I ran at him. I picked up quite a bit of speed and slammed into him with my entire body weight. He never saw it coming. I hit him with such force he went flying off of Stef, falling hard onto the ground. 

Stef was gasping and coughing as air flowed back into her lungs. Liam got to his feet enraged. I caught his eye and we both lunged for Stef's gun that lying just a few feet away.

I watched, in horror, as he got to it first. Grinning, he pointed at me and I took a step back, accidentally backing into Stef, who had gotten to her feet.

She quickly pulled me behind her.

Liam laughed. "I'm going to need you to give me Callie."

"No." Stef said calmly and I pressed into her.

Liam tightened his grip on the gun.

"Alright. Then I'll just shoot you." he told her.

But Stef stood her ground. I couldn't risk her getting killed for me. There were four other kids inside who needed her. Nobody really needed me.

I stepped out in front of her, palms up in surrender.

"No, Callie!" Stef reached out to grab me but stopped as Liam pointed the gun at my head.

He then grabbed me roughly by the hair, pulling me against him. I cried out quietly in pain, wincing as he tightened his hold on my hair.

"I am not going to let you take her." Stef said quietly. 

"Stop treating me like a monster." Liam snapped. "I love her. I take good care of her."

"You do NOT love her."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

Stef glared at him. "You call raping her not hurting her?'

"It wasn't rape." Liam said angrily. "She wanted it. She just didn't want to admit it. Isn't that right, Callie"

"I-" I didn't know what to say. I DIDN'T want it, but maybe if I said what he wanted to hear...

"She even told me she wanted it." Liam said.

Tears welled in my eyes. I did say that. I was so scared when he held the gun to my head that I obeyed and told him I wanted it. I felt so dirty.

"Isn't that right?" Liam asked me.

I nodded, and a tear rolled down my eye.

"So I'm going to take her." Liam said "So we can live our life together."

"I already told you I'm not going to let you take her." Stef told him.

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, I have your gun pointed at your daughter's head. So you can't stop me."

He sighed. "It's just a shame that little Jude is going to have to live the rest of his life without his sister."

I immediately felt a rush of anger at the thought of someone putting Jude through more than he had already been through in his young life.

"Do not talk about my brother!"

Without really realizing what I was doing, I lashed out at him. He dropped the gun and I pushed him with all the strength I could muster. What I didn't expect was him grabbing me as he fell. I landed hard on top of him and he pinned me to him. I struggled hard to free myself and in desperation, sank my teeth into his arm as hard as I could. He cried out, releasing me to examine his arm. 

I scrambled to my feet, and in relief noticed that the gun was back in Stef's hands.

Liam grabbed my foot as I tried to run away from him and I ended up on the ground yet again.

He stood up, pulling a struggling me with him.

He pulled out a knife as Stef raised her gun.

He held me in front of him, the knife to my throat.

"Let her go." Stef growled.

"What are you gonna do?" Liam taunted. "Shoot me and risk shooting your daughter?"

Stef took a step further. Liam pressed the blade into my neck and I gasped.

"Don't take another step." Liam warned.

I looked at Stef, eyes wide in fear and trembling.

Stef looked so conflicted and I could tell she didn't know what to do.

Liam slowly backed up, taking me with him.

I looked at Stef desperately.

She met my eye and nodded slightly, assuring me with one look that she wasn’t going to let him take me from her. 

She took another step forward, slowing walking over to him.

He pressed the blade even deeper into my throat. Tears rolled down my face.

"Callie. Is. Going. With. Me." Liam repeated to Stef slowly. "One more step and I'll slit her throat."

Stef Chuckled humorlessly. "You aren't going to kill her. You wouldn't go through all of this trouble if you were. I mean, you love her right?"

Liam fautered, cut off guard.

"Just stay back!" he told her.

Stef ignored him and kept inching forward.

"You told me you'd never hurt her. Look at what you are doing to her."

"She knows I'm doing this for her own protection!"

"Does she?" Stef asked. "Look at her face, Liam. At the tears in her eyes, The fear on her face."

He glanced down but didn't seem fazed. Of course not. He wasn't fazed when I was crying and begging him to stop before.

Stef took yet another step forward. "Liam." she said simply.

His face suddenly twisted in fury.

"STAY BACK OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HER!" Liam yelled, pressing the blade even deeper into my neck.

I cried out as it broke the skin.

"You call THIS taking care of her?" Stef asked.

This actually seemed to have an effect on him and he released the pressure on the blade. Still holding me in front of me, he lowered the knife.

"See?" he told her. "I'm not hurting her. Now leave us alone."

"No!" I cried

I elbowed hard in the ribs, grabbing his hand that clutched the knife. He pushed me onto the ground, sitting on my stomach, knife raised. I grabbed his wrist even tighter, trying to push his hand away. I struggled to keep the knife from being plunged into my throat.

"Liam."I whimpered. But there was no mercy in his eyes. He was stronger than me. My arms shook from the effort. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the thrust that would surely end my life.

A gun shot rang out and suddenly Liam went limp. I rolled out of the way as he fell forward, and the blade sank harmlessly into the ground. I watched, horrified, as blood poured from the open wound in his head. He looked at me with lifeless eyes that could no longer see.

I clamped a hand over my mouth, feeling sick.

Stef pulled me to my feet, wrapping her arms tightly around me. She kissed my head. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." she muttered against my forehead.

I could feel her shaking as I just nodded, unable to speak. I pressed into her, relishing the protection I felt in her embrace. Like nothing could hurt me at this moment.

Sensing this, she held me tighter as I cried silently. All of the events of the past two weeks washed over me and I broke down. I probably would have collapsed to the ground, unable to support myself if it wasn't for Stef holding me up. She rocked me gently as I clung to her and I found the motion to be soothing.

And that's how the rest of the family found us when they, hearing the commotion, ventured outside


	9. In That Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all endings are happy...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But this one is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I just wanted it to have a sweet, cozy ending. Be grateful I wrote anything! I was originally planning on having the previous chapter be the ending...

(Stef's POV)

I sat beside Callie as Lena fussed over her. We were waiting for the police and ME's to arrive. The gash on Callie's neck wasn't too deep, but it looked painful. I know sometimes part of my job is to fatally stop someone from killing someone else, but it was hard nonetheless. And I hated hated HATED that Callie had to see that part of me. I knew that she understood and didn't think any less of me, but I know it couldn't have been easy for her to see one of her moms take someone's life.

I looked at Callie who was just staring ahead, absentmindedly stroking Jude's hair. She seemed off, even under the circumstances. She just seemed out of it, and I realized that she must be in a state of shock.

"Callie." I said softly. She didn't seem to hear me.

"Callie!"

She looked at me blankly.

I squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay Love?"

Callie nodded, and it looked like she was struggling to speak. But the words weren't forming too easily on her tongue.

"Y-yeah." she managed to say.

I stood up and stood in front of her.

"I need to talk to Callie alone, alright Jude?"

He nodded, standing up. I gave him a quick peck on the temple as he passed.

I bent so I was eye level with her.

"Callie?"

She just looked at me.

"It's all over now. You're gonna be okay."

She was silent.

I hesitated. "Is it because I killed him, Love? Did I scare you?"

I held my breath as I waited for a response.

She shook her head.

"I need you to use words, Cal."

It took her a long time

"No." she said when she finally spoke. "You don't scare me."

"Then what's wrong?"

She avoided my eyes and did what she usually does: shut down so nobody could see her emotions.

I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me.

A tear slid down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying everything she could to avoid looking at me.

When she finally opened them again, I could see the pain in her warm brown eyes.

"I could've gotten us both killed." she whispered after a long time.

I shook my head. 

"No, Love. I admit you didn't stay where I told you to. But under the circumstances, you did so good, Love."

She said nothing.

"But," I said. "Why did you surrender yourself over to him? I wasn't going to let him get past me to you. You were safe behind me."

She hesitated. "Because I hate that you had to keep putting yourself in danger for me."

I just smiled at her.

"That's my job, Love!"

"Technically you were off duty." Callie said quietly. "Just because you're a cop-"

"I didn't mean my job as a police officer, Callie. I mean as your mother."

Callie fell silent. I stood up and sat beside her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not upset that you had to see me kill him?" I asked her quietly.

I felt her shift uncomfortably and turned my head on her shoulder to look up at her.

"You're upset." I said.

She avoided my eyes. "I'm not upset..." she said.

"Yes you are." I told her.

She sighed. "I mean, I'm actually kind of glad he's dead..."

"You just don't like that it was me who killed him." I finished.

Callie didn't say anything for awhile.

"Yes..." she said slowly. "But I am NOT afraid of you." she assured me. "I actually feel safe around you. I just don't like that..." she was struggling to find the right words. "...that he forced such a good person to do something that's going to have a negative impact on them. Because of him, we have to face that reality and live with it. It wasn't YOUR fault." She sighed. "I probably don't even make any sense."

I took her hand in my own and squeezed it. "I think you make perfect sense." I told her.

She smiled ad we just sat there in silence for awhile with her leaning against me and me rubbing the back of her hand. Then she randomly wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I rubbed her back. "For what, Love?"

Callie gave a small laugh.

"I dunno." she said. "Everything. For protecting me. Fighting for me." Her voice caught. "For being my mom. Both you and Lena."

I smiled into her hair. "You don't have to thank me for any of those things." I told her, before laughing. "But you CAN thank me for not beating you for surrendering and going with Liam. What WERE you thinking?"

I felt her stiffen slightly.

"I-" she cleared her throat. "I couldn't risk you getting shot. And I was thinking how there are six people inside who need you." she paused. "And not as many people need me."

I pulled away so I was looking her in the face.

"THAT is NOT true, Callie." She told me. "We ALL need you. You have no idea how many peoples' lives you changed." I kissed her forehead, pulling her to her feet.

"Speaking of which," I told her. "We should probably go inside to them before they think someone else is trying to kill us."

She burst out laughing. "Yeah that's a good idea." she said.

We went inside, surrounded by warm hugs and smiles and I met Callie's eye.

She smiled at me. And in that moment, we both knew that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a revised, better copy of this on Wattpad. You can find it under my username KierstenKBlair. There's another The Fosters fanfic there:)


End file.
